my trusted keeper
by Robin Silverman
Summary: Harry turns to Snape for help with his secrets, and the secrets force Snape and Harry to come to terms with each other and their own horrable pasts, Rated T for mentions of abuse and rape, may changee later. father son story for now.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on the tiled floor of the Gryfindor common baths. It was late at night as he furiously scrubbed at himself, his untidy black hair had been washed four times, the skin on his arms and upper torso had been scrubbed raw, his neck scratched and cut at, and despite all the mutilation he was doing to his thin frame, he still felt dirty, still felt the man in him, on him. If there was bleach he would have used it. Finally unable to coninue with his furious scrubbing he slumped against the scalding hot tiled walls resting his scarred back and letting himself go limp. It had been half of term and he still couldn't get rid of the feeling. He shuddered and closed his eyes letting the stinging in them fade, as he let the tears go.

Severus Snape, held the glass of brandy in his hand, swinging it slightly, watching the amber liqued sway to and frow, on his lap lay a large tome, its leather cover and heavy pages a comforting weight. He had awoken in the middle of the night from his oldest nightmares and found himself in his large armchair, slowly sipping a glass of brandy, and an old favorite, consuming his thoughts untill he was ready to confront those haunting memories. He thought he had put most of what happened to him when he was younger to rest, but for some reason his mind was dragging nightmares he hadn't suffered in years back to the forfront of his mind. His mind and his magic were telling him something, something he was afraid to find out.

It was unusually hot in the potions classroom, and Snape was carefully watching his classroom full of first years. Several Slythorin boys a couple Slythorin girls, one in particular, a quiet blond girl with pail blue eyes and a slight frame, who he knew would be the next to come to him for rescue, still his usual scowl was in place, and he glanced over at the Gryfindor first years small and young, and already insufferable. He paced the room, quickly banishing cauldrons that had a messed up potions in it, much to the grief of the student who cauldron he just banished. When class ended and the other students where packing the quiet girl still sat at her bench. It didn't go unnoticed to Snape when one of the boys gave her a quick hug and a bright smile. "Ms miller, why are you still in my class room, when you will be late to your next class if you do not hurry?" despite what he was saying he was already writing a pass for the girls next class.

"I, uh," the girls swallowed and quietly with a qiver in her voice said, "I need your help."

Snape turned to her his normally harsh scowl replaced by a sad soft smile, making his normally unpleasent face, morf into something, pleasent and comforting. The girl looked at him startled and with tears in her eyes she slowly tentivily went to him wrapping her small arms around his waist as the man ran his long fingures through her hair. After a minute snape softly pushed the girl away so he could go to his knees, now at the same hight as the girl he asked, "can you show me?"

The girl nodded and with trembling hand rolled up her sleaves as far as they would go, to show the scars that littered her arms.

"Why?" snape asked, it was easier on him and his students to stay calm, despite his anger and outrage, to ask simple yet hard questions.

"My dad says its 'to get rid of the muggle in me.'..." The girl answered truthfully her whole body shaking.

Snaped pulled the girl into a tight hug letting her go as he heard the ramble of his sixth years coming down the hall for class. He handed her the pass, and said, "My next class is coming but come to my office after classes are over and i will help you," he promised. The girl beamed at him teary eyed and dashed to her work bench grabbing her bag and book then was out the door.

As she ran down the hall a couple of older students saw her and mistook her tears and haist for something it wasn't, and they said, "There goes another one no doubt he's made his first years cry again." Only a passing Slythorin knew what really happened and he quietly put his hand on her shoulder as her pace slowed and gave it a reasuring squeez.

Harry Potter, watched the girl leave the room his mind racing with what he just saw, he had only come in on the last half ofthe exchange, Snape kneeling in front of the girl her sleeves rolled up, and her soft spoken coment, nearly inaduable to hear. Instead of pushing the girl away and telling her to grow up like Harry was sure he would do, Harry found himself completely stuned as he watched snape give the girl a hug and a promise of his help.

His mind still realling harry walked in and took a seat, one of the first actually in the room.

SS

Half way through potions nearly all of the students had taken there robes of, even Snape was seriously considering it. The only one with his robes still on was Potter who looked ready to die from the heat. Snape noticed, as he couldn't help but do sometimes, that Potter kept tugging at his left collar, to the point it where it as sticking up. Wondering what the hell the boy was hiding he turned back to the his desk and in one swift desicion opened the classroom doors. Every student sighed in relief as the stiffleing air was sucked out of the room by the sudden opening of the huge wood doors.

Harry watched the professor as he circled the room and banished any potion that was going wrong. The man was his usual snarling frightening self, and Harry would never had thought about it if he hadn't seen the man with the little girl hugging her. the fact that he had just opened the doors to the dungon in attempt to cool the temprature down was enough to make Harry think.

As Harry completed his potion and began to bottle it he, thought long and hard, and seriously considered telling the man scowling over him about his uncle, about the beatings and the... Harry involentarily shuddered at the the unfinished thought and he instantly felt slimy and dirty, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to start scrubbing himself again. But he wouldn't, he had more control than that, he finished filling his viles and carefully took one up to the potions master.

Snape took the vile Potter offered him, noticing the red scratches on his wrists, and inspected it, the potion was in a word perfect, "Finally Potter you have managed to do something right for once." he said, whatching as the boy standing in front of him blush.

The sniggers from the Slythorins and the grumbles from the Gryfendors mad harry blush, but he didn't miss the prase, and despite how the man acted Harry still seriously considered talking to him. As he went back to his bench, the near desperation he was feeling at telling someone, anyone was over whelling, he quietly did a lip sealing charm on himself to make sure he wouldn't say anything.

He looked at the clock, five mniutes to go and all the classes would be over and he would seriously have to make up his mind. As he watched the hands on the clock tick away, he thought it through again, and again, wheighing every option, thinking up excusses and then shooting them down, finally with only a few seconds to go harry made up his mind. Yes he would tell the potions master, and he knew why, he would tell him, because, he finally saw what he hadn't seen in any of the other teachers, he saw compasion, and a caringness, but most of all, he saw the trust the little girl had for him, and if snape could get a child who had been through a hell like that to trust him and open up to him, well maybe, past, aside harry might be able to trust him too. He really hoped so, because he couldn't be let down again.

HP

Snape watched as his last class of the day filed out, all except for Harry Potter, and suddenly his sence of forboding was back, his heart was screaming 'something was wrong.' "Potter have you lost track of time or are you wating on me to invite you to tea?" Severus felt the ripple of magic, and heard the slight pop from the releace of a spell.

"No sir, i was just wondering," Harry fell silent his heart in his throat his mind racing with second guesses.

Snape quirked an eyebrow, "i am not a mind reader Potter, finish your sentence or leave."

Harry took a deep breath and looking snape streight in the eye asked, "Would you be as nice to me as you where her?"

end prologue.


	2. chapter 2

AN: I would first like to say, that I am sorry about my atrocious spelling in the last chapter. that is why I am from now on having my psuedo name's name sake (a teacher) read over the chapters. for those of you who are fans of mine I realize that this is darker than a lot of my work and I may start another story that isn't so dark. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, and I appreciate your criticism. that being said enjoy the story R.S

oh, also I do not own the characters, I am working on it though. for those of you who have been missing it, Harry is in sixth year.

HP SS

Harry took a deep breath and looking Snape straight in the eye asked, "Would you be as nice to me as you were her?"

"As nice as I was to who Potter? You really must be more articulate if you are planning on becoming anything worthwhile."

Harry's voice dropped into a whisper and fear boiled in him, he never thought about how the professor might act if he knew that he had been eavesdropping. Closing his eyes and desperately trying to keep from bolting from the room, he said, "As nice as you were to the little girl that was here before class started."

Snape looked at the boy carefully, the boy was meeting his eyes, yet there was fear in them, his posture was strong and open, yet he was still behind the desk even if he was standing. Everything seemed to be saying the opposite things. Courage and openness, and yet fear, and a need for protection.

Slowly, (for him) realization dawned on him and something Dumbledore had said a long time ago made sense, "For some reason the hat still thinks Harry belongs in Slytherin, when clearly the boys demeanor points to Gryfendor, I sometimes don't get that hat."

Now Snape saw it, the two personality types were at war in the boy, timidity, and openness, he rubbed at his face and ran a hand through his hair. "Potter come here." he said quietly. He saw the boy hesitate at leaving the protection of the table between him and Snape, but Snape needed to see the scars.

god there was always scars.

Slowly, Harry made his way to his professor and stopping a good yard away. Snape said very quietly, "Show me."

Harry shaking, gathered the hem of his robes and pulled them off and dropped them on the floor, then slowly he turned and with his heart in his throat and his blood pounding in his ears, he lifted the bottom of his shirt and vest, up and over his shoulders, conveniently hiding the mutilation he'd done to his own neck.

Snape had a hard time not hissing, as his black eyes traveled over the criss cross patterns across both shoulders and down his back, quietly cautiously he raised a hand and touched the slightly raised scars. He felt Potter twitch under his finger tips as his cool fingers touched his fevered skin. "Why?" he asked, almost to himself, why had the boy sought him out? but that wasn't the question that was answered.

"for being born." harry answered quietly "always for being born."

Snape looked at Harry, "Why come to me with this, why not go to one of the other teachers?"

Harry turned and lowered his shirt, because, she trusted you."

Snaped looked at him questioningly, "The students trust the other teachers not just one in particular."

"Sure, with their safety, never with their secrets," Harry said, "if that girl can tell you her secret and trust you to not disappoint her, then maybe, for once maybe I won't be disappointed either."

Snape looked at Harry for a long moment, "if i may ask, what else did he use."

Harry nodded and swallowed, "The belt was for being born, basically when he was just angry, his fists for when I burnt the food, his feet, for when I missed a spot while cleaning, and any of the above for anything else he could think of, usually magic.

Severus, seeing the boy shake his arms wrapped around himself went to touch him.

Seeing what Snape was about to do, Harry backed away quickly a hand raised to stop him, don't please, I'm not... I'm not clean."

Snape stopped revulsion hitting him like a tidal wave, the boy had said what he never wanted to hear uttered by anyone, the very words he had uttered when he had only been a year older than Potter was now, and in that horrible moment Snape understood just how damaged Potter was.

Harry was quickly making his way to get his stuff, he saw the look of disgust on the professors face and felt his heart break. He was almost to the closed door when Harry felt a hand on his upper arm turning him... when he was turned he found himself buried in suprisingly soft robes and a strong warm embrace, and finally he let go, Finally he cried hard and long, as he clutched at his potions' master's robes for dear life, his muffled sobs echoing in the walls of the dungeon room.

and as Snape held the boy he loathed so much for looking like his father and cherished for having his mother's eyes, he realized something, that despite all his ill treatment of the boy, one little scene with a girl no different from either of them, showed Harry that he could be trusted with his horrible secret, trusted in a way no other teacher could be. for once Snape was glad the boy had a habit of eavesdropping.

end chapter

thank you for waiting please review. R.S.


	3. hands

AN: thank you for all the amazing reviews! I had a really hard time with this chapter, it was giving me all sorts of trouble, trying to pull it out of my brain was like trying to pull fingernails but I got it so here it is.

I do not own, I will never own, and everything that I write is for others to enjoy, so enjoy! R.S.

Harry's hand hurt, he had gripped Snapes robes so tightly, he could still feel the thick cotton under his fingers. It had been hours ago that he had talked to Snape, and he was exhausted. He was laying face down on his bed fully clothed, glasses somewhere on the table next to his bed. His green eyes focused on his stiff hand, it was small compared to Snapes. He was 16 and yet he still had alot of growing up to do.

He rolled onto his side, he wasn't a child; had never really been. For the life of him he couldn't remember playing with friends that weren't imaginary, he never threw tantrumes like Dudley, he couldn't even remember having his own toys. Harry's face twisted into a frown as he scowleded himself, now was not the time to think about things he couldn't change.

Closing his eyes, Harry let himself drift to hours before the only time he truly felt safe, and the irony of the fact that it was in Snapes arms. Harry had never felt so small in his life, not when his uncle was beating him, not when Dumbledore used his magic, not even when Voldemort had wormed his way into Harry's mind. In Snapes arms he felt small, like a child, protected and strangely enough, loved. he could still feel Snapes hands in his hair as he held him, crying, he could still feel those large hands holding him up, when he was sure he was ready to collapse. He could still feel the warmth coming off of the man, and wondered was that what a father's embrace felt like? Was it supposed to be warm? Was it supposed to be strong?

Harry felt a dull ache in his chest, it reminded him of the times he had watched Dudley with his friends, and watched his friends with their family it was the feeling of loneliness and longing, but it was sharper than he remembered... it hurt more, he wanted so bad to be held like that again. He wanted it so badly his entire body ached for it. What hurt the most was the knowledge that what happened in Snapes' classroom would never happen again, not for him, he wasn't meant to be loved. Closing his eyes to the sting of tears; he drifted off.

~ss~

Snape stood in the headmaster's office waiting for the old fool to return from where ever the man had disappeared to. Looking at his hands, they where pale and stained from various potions, his fingers were long and slightly calloused from years of working with them. Out of all of himself, what he cherished the most was his hands. His hands were the tools of his craft. His hands could comfort or hurt. His hands could make music or destroy a man. He judged a person by their hands, he didn't like people with large sausage hands, for their hands reminded him of his fathers. Neither did he like people with tiny dainty hands, for they seemed weak and docile. If they had callouses that told him that person worked for what they owned. He took pride in his hands, they were well taken care of depite the scars that littered them, too thin to be seen without really looking at them, and as pale as his skin, they were barily visible.

That was what made him dislike Harry more than anything, his hands, when he first saw the boy, were small and smooth. they told him the boy was catered to, but now Snape was wondering, if he really studied the boy's hands what would he find. Would they really be as unmarred as he first thought?

The sudden roar of the fireplace brought him out of his thoughts, he watched as Dumbledore stepped out of the green fire dusting himself off lightly. Dumbledore turned to him after a moment and asked "Snape, my boy, how did you get in here, the gargoyle was not supposed to let anyone through?" Snape quirked an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Dumbledore smiled, knowing he would get no answer from the young wizard. "what can I do for you, Snape?" Dumbledore asked seating himself behind his desk.

Snape collected himself and sat in a chair across from the headmaster and asked, "Just out of curiosity do you know Potters living conditions at home?"

Dumbledore looked at him his blue eyes concerned and slighlty confused, "Despite what you and Harry may believe, I do not know everything that goes on in the known universe."

Snapes natural scowl deepened, "So you don't actually know what goes on inside the Dursley house at any given point in time?"

Dumbledores own exspression mimicked Snapes, slight anger showing in his bright blue eyes. "What are you getting at Snape?" Dumbledore asked, his voice loosing the grandfatherly feel and becoming hard with annoyance.

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, "Potters being abused sir."

Dumbledore looked dumbfounded, he sat back in his high back chair and asked, "You are certain?"

Snape nodded slowly.

"How did you come to know of this, Snape?"

"He told me himself headmaster, it seems to have been going on for years, what troubles me more than that sir, is that I suspect that he's been...raped." the last word came out quietly, even after so long the word was hard to say, like a rock jammed in his mouth. He suddenly felt very cold, unconsciously he wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the sudden chill in his bones.

Dumbledore slumped in the seat, and he suddenly looked every bit his hundred and fifty years. "I had no idea," he said his voice thick with grief.

Snape looked up at the man, his own eyes tormented, "No one did, that boy has mastered hiding, despite being the center of attention no one truly saw it, no one suspected."

"But why did we not suspect?"

"Because he's famous," Snape said truthfully, "no one expects their hero, the person they look up to, to live that kind of life. All we saw was the hero of the wizarding world, we never once looked at the-boy-who-lived, as Harry Potter, we assumed the boy was safe and taken care of, because thats what we wanted to think. We failed to see him as the boy he is Albus, we failed to see him as one of the children that come through these walls every year. Despite what we thought, we were seperating this boy from the beginning, holding him to a higher standard than the others, and because of that, because he was afraid to let us down, he hid what was happening, and what he couldn't hide, we ignored."

Dumbledore looked at Snape, "Sometimes I forget just how wise you are, Severus."

Snape shook his head, "I let a petty rivalry that is years old get in the way of my job, I let my own judgement of a child's parents get in the way of actually seeing the child for who he is."

"Yes but, you also just saved him, Severus." Dumbledore said.

Snape looked up at the man, and laughed darkly, "have I? I will only see the boy as saved once I know that he has been removed from that home and given to someone who can look after him properly, I will not let him go back, I promised he would never go back."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled, "Then why don't I transfer his guardianship to you?"

Snape looked at him incredously, "What?"

Dumbledore's small smile grew, "Really Severus, think about it, you've been protecting the boy since he came to Hogwarts, he opened up to you and you can help him manage what has been happening."

Snapes' onyx eyes widened, "Sir, I can't look after the boy, I hate him!"

"Oh Severus, I highly doubt that."

Snape shook his head, "I can't take the boy, one major reason is that I am a death eater, I work for the man, that child has to kill."

Dumbledore looked almost crestfallen, "We can work around that."

Snape sighed, "I don't see how, but I don't think its up to us, Potter should be here to discuss this."

"He's a child Severus, he shouldn't have to make this decision."

"Sir, he maybe young but he is no child, and all of the control has been taken from him, he needs to have some control over where he goes."

Dumbledore smiled, "See that is exactly what I'm talking about, you understand what his needs are."

Snape sighed, he had a point, "Alright, I'll consider taking the boy, but it still must be the boy's decision."

Dumbledore smiled like he had won a big battle. "Very well but let's leave the decision making till later in the year shall we? No need to rush."

Snape reluctantly agreed and left the headmaster's office. In his own quarters, Snape dropped into a large armchair and took the book that had been resting upside down and opened it, he tried to read only to find himself staring at his pale hands again. One scar in particular drawing his gaze, a long jagged one that went from the knuckle of his thumb to the underside of his wrist. He sighed and drew his other hand slowly running his other thumb across it. he frowned and snapped the book shut, and went to bed.

TBC

i'm sorry that last paragraph didn't have my usual style but I was lost on how to finish it, other than that i think it was great.

Thank you for reading, please review! R.S.


	4. talking

AN: Hey all sorry for the wait; thank you for being patient, I was writing and was rereading and found that I didn't like how I had written it so I started over, I like this chapter much better. R.S.

Snape watched as Harry ate dinner, it had been a week since the boy had told him about what had been happening to him at the Dursleys, and some how it seemed as if it had never happened. He laughed with his friends; he joked, the boy didn't even stiffen when someone touched him from behind. It made Snape think, was the boy very good at acting or was he truly okay despite all that had happened; either way Snape thought that he was insanely strong, to be able to go on living despite the years of abuse at the hands of his own family.

as Snape watched, he felt that somehow Harry's being strong meant that there was still hope for his little snakes that weren't taking things very well.

Harry glanced up at the teacher's table and smiled slightly; Snape was looking at him, like a guardian angel of sorts. A sudden image of Snape with a halo and wings made Harry snort; it was a funny sight. He shook his head and turned to Ron, cacthing the rest of his stupid joke and snorted. Seamus patted him on the back. Harry turned to him and smiled, he had been aware of his friend coming up behind him. That was one thing Harry had learned to do quickly, be aware of his suroundings, in fact he had gotten so good; if he really concentrated he could actually see, hear, even feel, people's magics. That's why people never took him by suprise when he was awake, because he was always aware of everyone.

Right now, Snapes' very calm, deep magic, was thrumming his way. He turned just as the professor came up behind him and gave the man a bright happy smile, "Yes professor?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at him his scowl never lifting, "When you find a suitable moment to stop stuffing your face meet me in my office, Potter."

"Sure," Harry said happily nodding towards his half empty plate, completely ignoring the comment.

Snapes' scowl deepened, and he walked away.

Ron gave him a weird look and Harry just laughed, he was feeling inexplainably good, like somehow if he really tried he could fly, he felt so light.

Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on Snapes' door. "Come in," came his deep voice from behind the door. Tentatively he pushed it open, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Snape looked up at him from the papers he was grading and arched an eyebrow, "Yes, I have spoken with the headmaster and he agrees that you need to be taken from your aunt and uncle's and put into the care of someone else, however during the time in which it takes to get you removed from their 'protection' I have taken it upon myself to find out what has been done to you, so I may give him accurate advice as to where to put you."

Harry looked at Snape a frown forming on his face, "So you want me to tell you exactly how badly I was treated so you can gloat? I don't think so sir." Harry snarled.

Snape looked at him, "Mr. Potter, you came to me with this, I am only trying to help you."

"Help me, when have you ever helped me unless it was absolutely necessary to, it's not like you really care, I'm a Gryffindore, I'm my 'father's son'." He knew it wasn't fair but he felt like he needed to protect what little of himself was left, he needed to keep those memories safely locked tight away, high on the shelves in his mind.

Snape looked down at the papers feeling the guilt for how he had treated the boy over the years crash down on him in waves, Snape would have prefered to be under the cruciatus curse than feel that particular emotion. "I admit, I have been judging you based on an old school boy rivalry, but what do you expect when all you show me is how you behaved?"

"No! you're like everybody else, all you saw is what you wanted to see, you never saw me as anything but my father's son, because you were to blind to _look_ at _ME!_" Harry snapped his voice raising, he turned and grabbed the handle of the door, ready to leave.

"Mr. Potter, sit down!" Snape said, his voice raising in volume, it wasn't quite a shout but it was definitely a command.

Harry angrily turned and sat in a chair in front of Snapes' desk.

"I am well aware that I along with the entire wizarding world see you as we wish, but Harry, I see you now, and do you know what I see?"

Harry shook his head.

"I see a scrawny sixteen year old, with messy black hair, pale skin and green eyes that are haunted and piercing. I see sitting infront of me a boy, who has been begging for help the moment you stepped into these halls and has lost hope in ever getting it. Mr. Potter I see a boy, with more courage and strength than a hundred adults could ever hope to understand, I see a boy who does not wish for people to die and who doesn't want to be seen as weak. but I also see a boy who is rash, and emotional. If you are ever going to survive what those people have done to you, Harry you need to let those memories go, or you're going to break."

Harry turned his head away, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned back to his professor, "Have you ever told anyone?"

Snape blinked then very slowly he nodded, "Yes I did tell someone, but not until I had finally broken."

"What happened, when you did break sir?"

"I lost my magic."

Harry looked at Snape wide-eyed, "But you can do magic, I've seen you do it!"

"It took me nearly four years to get my magic back, and only with the help of the person who I told was I able to."

"Who did you tell?"

"Your mother."

Harry's eyes widened, "But you called her a Mudblood, why would she help you?"

"Because despite all that I had done, she still saw me as her friend."

"What happened?"

Snape looked at Harry, "We are not here to discuss my past."

Harry smiled at the diversion and simply said, "I can't trust someone who doesn't trust me."

"I suspect that you're more Slytherin than I originally thought."

Harry just smiled.

TBC

HAHA gotta love the cliff hangers XD please review its my bread and butter.

I would love your comments and ideas on what to do with snapes past, I already have it written but and terribly dispeased with it since it completely disrupts the flow of the story. so tell me what you want in it and I put it there, or try to.

R.S.


	5. telling a story

AN: thank you all who have replied, I've been having issues with my life and brain in general.

I don't own, I'm not making a prophet, an j.k. rowling's is my hero... not really, but I do respect her. Sorry this took so long, computer switches, busy teachers nobody having word so I can edit myself… well here it is.

Harry just smiled

snape shook his head, "tell you what I'll ask a question, if you answer you get to ask me a question."

Harry looked at him calculating, "okay, ask your question."

Snape frowned slightly, "was it just your uncle or did your aunt and cousin beat you too?"

"My cousin would bully me, but I think it was mostly because my uncle did, though he's been a lot better since the Dementors last year. Aunt Petunia never touched me. Who hurt you at home?"

Snape looked at him "I thought you had already figured that out."

"That not an answer"

"My father, why would your uncle beat you?"

"Mainly when I did magic, or didn't finish my chores or made myself visible or made noise, or cried, anything I did basically got me 'punished', what was my mom like?"

"Why do you ask?"

Every one tells me about my dad but they never tell me about my mom, what was she like?"

"She was loving and loyal and trusting and trust worthy, she was beautiful, did you ever ask anyone for help?"

"Several times, I even asked to stay here over the summer, how did my mom help you?"

"That is going to be a very long story".

"That okay curfews not till eleven."

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was seventeen and had the dark mark for two years.

~flashback~

Snape stood looking out the window at the empty house next door, lily had lived in. her parents had moved away for their health six months earlier. He sighed and turned away, he trudge the steps up to his father's bedroom, and knocked lightly, "c'mon boy I don't have all day." came the curt angry reply. Snape quickly opened the door, and stepped in only to trip over the toolbox on the floor. Snape landed heavily the beer in his hand skitted across the floor to stop at his father's foot. Laughing his father picked up the can. Snape just picked himself up of the floor and rubbed his ankle.

Snape watched his father with dead eyes as the man popped the tab on the can. It wasn't till the spray of beer hit his father did he realize what was happening, the can had been shook when he had fallen. He didn't wait for his father to go after him he bolted from the room, down the stairs and to the front door. He pulled on it, twisting the handle desperate to get out. His father came up behind him dripping beer an evil snarl on his face, "you did that on purpose," he snarled. Snape shook his head cowering against the door. "Don't lie to me," he yelled pulling his son by the hair back up the stairs and throwing him on the bed.

His fist connected with his sons head as he tried to get away. Snape stopped moving just stared at his father as, the man began to climb on the bed with his son, only to stop. The man clutched his chest and gasped, black eyes wide with horror as he looked at his son. He collapsed when their eyes met, then with a last shuttering breath died.

Snape sat on the bed for what felt like ages just staring at the man, his last living family member his tormentor, dead. "Dad?" he whispered quietly afraid the man wasn't really dead and would get back up. Slowly hesantly snape left the bed...

~interruption~

"Wait sir, you father was going to..."

"Shut it potter, let me finish!"

"Sorry, sir"

~continuation~

And slowly made his way to his father's side, nudging him slightly with his foot, the man didn't respond. Snape drew back a leg and kicked the corpse hard. Dropping to his knees he buried his face in his hands, but no tears came, in dying the man had finally broken his son.

He felt empty there was no hum of magic no stirring of emotion, not even the thought of lily brought out the familiar ache, he was empty.

~interruption~

"So how did my mom help you?"

"If you'll let me finish I'll tell you!"

~continuation~

She had seen him, it had been a glimpse but it was enough, she was shopping for her wedding, James had just proposed to her and she was smiling and happy. Severus turned away from the light of midday in diagon alley, though the alley was actually a very bleak place as far as coloring went, it was still too bright for his dead eyes. He absently scratched as his bandaged wrists. The day before he had been released from a muggle hospital after his tenth impromptu suicide attempt. It had been a hellish month in the psyche ward the screaming in the middle of the night. He was surprised he didn't actually go mad from staying in there.

He still remembered the look of pity on the counselors face when his multiple scars had been documented. He was also sort of pleased with himself when they bought his lies for them.

But she had seen him, his flower, his lily, once she had been his best friend, now she was little more than a diminished memory. But he saw her in the crowd of shoppers, with long fire red hair, and striking green eyes that put emeralds to shame. Her skin pail her smile as bright as it had ever been.

he remembered the day he had called her a mud blood, be he also remember the night before when he had come across her and James snogging under the damned door into the library, he was never going to be able go into the library without that image in his head and it had hurt, so to stop his heart from braking any further snape had called her the one word he hated the most in the entire English language.

He turned back around to see if he could glimpse him again, only to see her standing in front of him her hands on her hips, a long green velvet dress with light green silk sleeve draped over her like a dress of old. "Severus snape, taking to stalking have we?" he voice was a melodious as it had ever been but it had an edge to it that reminded him of bells ringing in winter.

he gave her his ever present scowl, "can't a slytherin go about his shopping without being set upon by suspicious gryffindor's who never look for the grey in the black and white, now if you'll excuse me I do need to replace a couple of missing journals." he turned to leave dressed in black ready to disappear into shadow.

She reached out and grasped his wrist, causing him to give a sharp hiss of pain. The stitches had only been removed a week ago and they still hurt bloody bad. Lily heard the sharp hiss but did not let go, "Severus, can't we talk?"

He looked at her lifeless black met alive green, "what is there to talk about, we could talk about your wedding, or how my father died."

"Severus don't be like that," she requested her voice low.

"Be like what?" he asked truly perplexed at her comment.

"You not you Severus, you used to be more alive, now your eyes look dead."

He let out a bark of ironic laughter, the eyes where really the windows to the soul if his looked as dead as he felt. "You have no idea,"

She tightened her grip on his wrist intent on dragging him out of the shadows until she was that his face had gone pail and he was breathing harshly. Concerned she took his wrist with both hands and undid the cuffs revealing stark white bandages with spot of blood seeping through.

"What happened?" she asked him concerned.

"You really can't guess?" he answered sarcastically.

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry." she said.

"I don't want your pity Lilly, I never did, I did this to myself." he snapped a small spark of anger that died quickly.

"Why don't you heel it you self then?" she asked irritated.

"I can't," he answered.

"Why not I know you know heeling spells."

Severus glared at her, "I. can't. Do. Magic!" he hissed.

Lilly stared at him in astonishment., "then how did you get here?" she asked gesturing to the mouth of the alleyway and at diagon alley.

Severus looked down, not in shame but in wariness. "I had tom open the way for me."

Lilly looked at him long and hard.

"Can I have my hand back?" he asked meekly.

Lilly pulled him into a hug, tight and unforgiving, but to Severus it felt good.

He missed being hugged by her, missed the smell of her, missed her arms around him, and the feeling of protection. Slowly he raised his arms to hug her back, when he did her arms tightened and Severus was worried that his head might pop off his shoulders.

Pulling away Lilly looked at him, "I was so worried about you fifth year, I thought that maybe..." she didn't finish her sentence. Instead she took his arm again and studied it, "when did this start?" she asked.

"After my father died."

"How did he die?" she asked, still studding his wrist.

"Magic induced heart attack."

"You killed him?" she asked increduaslly.

"Not intentionally, it was accidental magic, I was just trying to protect myself."

"Why did you have to do accidental magic you had our wand?"

Severus scoffed, "he took the damn thing and snapped it, then glued it back together, I didn't even know till I had picked it up. When it didn't respond I knew it was dead."

Lilly pulled him into another hug. "I am so sorry."

This time Severus pushed her away, "will you stop apologizing, damn it, it's not going to change anything."

"So..."

He sighed," you had best go, hanging around me isn't going to help either of us."

"Severus, I can help." she said placing her hand on his shoulders.

He snorted, "Help me how?"

"I can help you get your magic back, all we have to do is get you out of your depression."

Severus looked at her, "you want to help me get my magic back? You know the minute I get my magic back I'm going to Voldemort."

"You don't have to." she said almost pleading with him.

"Yes I do!" he snapped, "I'm already a death eater, have been since fifth year."

"What, why?" she asked.

"Because I saw you and potter kissing in the library."

She looked shocked for a moment but it passed quickly, "if you're a death eater, why don't you have the mark." she asked. "I would have seen it."

"I do," he snapped pulling down the bandages to show the dark edges of the skull and snake.

Lilly scowled but did nor comment.

"Still want to help me?" he asked.

"Yes" she said, shocking him.

"Why?"  
"Because your my friend."

~End~

"Thank you for not interrupting me again." snape said.

Harry nodded, he was quiet for a moment, "sir, do you think that she loved you?" he asked.

"Oh I don't doubt it." snape answered.

The boy was quiet for a moment more, then said, "My mum was pretty cool huh?"

Snape looked at the boy for a moment, "yes, yes she was, I believe it's my run to ask you a question."

Harry looked at him startled he knew the question that was coming next.

"Who was it that ..."

Harry closed his eyes tight.

"... Gave you the map?"

Harry looked at his teacher startled, "Fred and George, but I thought you were going to ask who r..." harry stopped he was shaking, he took a deep breath and finished his sentence, "raped me." he shuddered as the words passed his lips.

"No I'm not going to ask, I can already guess."

Harry looked at him.

"Dudley Dursley," Snape said matter of factly crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Who did you...?" harry asked startled.

"From what I know Vernon would never do something to bring himself in contact with you in that way, it would be unnatural not normal. And as for petunia despite all her faults she would never do that kind of harm to a person, even to one she sees to be as vile as you."

Harry nodded that made sense, he was getting antsy though, he need to move to was his cousin off him.

"harry before you go, I want you know how proud I am that you admitted what has been done to you, and I also want you to keep your shower to night thirty minutes long."

"Yes sir," harry said getting up from the chair, he stopped at the door and turned hand still on the knob. "Sir did you ever admit what happened to you?"

"Yes," snape said, "my father raped me."

"Does it ever get better?"

"Yes, it will take a long time and a day won't go by at first where you don't feel dirty, but it will get easier to cope, to live with, if you let it."

"Sir?"

"You have let the memory fade, you have to stop letting it control you, and most of all you have to let it go."

Harry opened the door and stepped through the doorway, "I'm trying sir." with that he was gone.

Snape stood and went around to stand in front of where harry had been sitting, "by admitting it you've already started." he said to empty air. He turned back to his desk, and shuffled around the papers on his desk, revealing a family tree and several legal papers.

Time to get to work, but first a trip to Dumbledore.

A/N so snape and harry have a little talk, they tell each other the truth and snape has a plan, now what could that be? Sorry this took so long to write, it was coming to me in fits, and I had no real direction that this was going to go, but that all settled so here it is.


	6. bad dreams

A/N: here it is chapter 6 some voldemort action and a confused harry, enjoy. RS. XD

It was two in the morning and Severus Snape found himself sitting in front of his fire place a slight fire crackling in the hearth in his potion stained hands rested on old photo worn and slightly faded of two children frozen in mid wave one a pretty young red head with a wide smile and bright green eyes, her skirt pulled by the wind frozen forever by the flash and click of a muggle camera her blue shirt made him smile it had been a birthday present from her grandmother. Her feet were bare her toes sunk into the deep carpet of grass. The boy next to her not much taller with lanky black hair tucked behind his large ears, eyes bright and brown in the sunlight a large smile on his thin face nose not yet broken beyond repair dressed in a faded green tee and jeans slightly too big with tears in the knees.

Snape could barely remember the day the picture was taken so many memories crowded in on the one, so many unhappy memories. Sighing he closed his eyes and let himself relax into the arm chair that had so long ago become his favorite. He let his mind faded out and let his memories flitter past shuffling, till the memory came up, vague, like an oil painting of a young boy maybe ten chasing a girl of a similar age. He could faintly hear the sound of high children's laughter, and wondered when there was a time that he laughed like that.

A sharp pain from his left arm rudely called him back to his own body. Cursing the timing he pulled himself up and out of his chair and shed his night robe he had put on when he found he couldn't sleep and didn't waste time transfiguring his cotton grey pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. He flicked his wrist and called his death eater robes to him and mask. He pulled them on as he left his courters and hurried down the hall cursing when he realized he'd forgotten his boots and quickly transfigured his slippers into soft calf high boots. After he was sure the magic would hold he all but ran out of the castle and down the lane to Hogsmead. As he neared the wrought iron gates he pulled the mask on his face lightly positioning it so it didn't press painfully into his nose and pulled his hood up as he stepped over the ward barrier and appariated away.

HP

Harry Potter hissed as his scar flared to life while he was walking down the corridor towards Gryffindor dormitories. Snarling he fought against the headache as he went down the last few corridors to the common room. Just as he rounded the bend to the fat lady's portrait three dark figures step in his way their dark cloaked forms blocking his way. Sighing angrily "out of my way Malfoy," he snapped. The figure in the middle slightly thinner than the other two stepped forward, "very good Potter, tell me what are you most afraid of?" Malfoy asked. Harry narrowed his eyes and silently cursed himself for leaving his wand on the bedside table. "What do you think Malfoy it's not like it's changed any in the past three years?" He answered hoping to god the other didn't call his bluff and throw a boggart or something at him.

Malfoy advanced a step.

Harry held his ground, and prayed that his wandless magic held together long enough for him to get through the night.

"You know Potter I am going to warn you once if I see you around professor Snape again I am going to make your life a living hell." With that he silently tossed a stunner at Harry. "Protego" Harry snapped pushing the magic from his hand as he made a quick circular motion with his wrist, gritting his teeth as his headache tried to break his concentration. The stunner slammed against the shield a crack forming at the force of the spell. He just smirked at Malfoys startled look.

He didn't let his shield drop till he was in the common room, when he did he fell to his knees and clutched at his head as the pounding headache blossomed into a full blown migraine. He staggered his way to his dormitory and into bed. He was immersed into the nightmare of a vision even before the pillow began to warm from his body heat.

….

Voldemort watched as his loyal followers filled the antechamber where his thrown was stationed on a dais his servants bowed low robes skimming the ground. Voldemort smiled a twisted grimace like smile, and nodded his head in approval. "My servants tell me your news." He said, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward quickly followed by Severus Snape, his two most loyal. "Each of you have something to share with me?" the elder Malfoy made to step past Snape only to be out stepped by Snapes longer legs. The lord bit back a sneer as they fought for place and held up a long fingered hand "Lucius tell me your news." He commanded reluctantly Snape bowed and stepped back. "My lord," Malfoy started, "my son Draco has given me information pertaining to Potter."

Voldemort arched a nonexistent eyebrow and nodded him to continue.

"He tells me that the boy and our dear Severus have been spending time together." Lucius bowed lower as his lord held up his hand to still him "can you explain this Severus?" Voldemort asked.

Snape bowed low and stepped forward, "the boy came to me for counseling based on something he had witnessed concerning an incident with one of my first years." He answered keeping it detailed and yet completely vague.

Voldemort smiled, "and why didn't you come to me with this information?" he demanded his smile expectant of a failed excuse. Snape looked at his lord and bowed slightly as he said. "I would never presume to call on you my lord; I have no right as your follower to demand your time." Voldemort nodded his acceptance of the statement, "what did the boy call on you for Severus?" he watched curios as the elegant man flinched at the question.

"My apologies my lord but as a student Dumbledore's magic in the contract I signed prevents me from telling any outsider of our discussions."

The man stood rigid waiting with resignation as Voldemort slowly stood and pointed his wand at Snape and casting a 'crucio' forcing the man to his knees twitching under the full body torture. After a minute he lifted the curse and waited patiently as the man stood. "Explain the magic." He demanded.

Snape bowed stiffly and started in with his lecture town. "The contract magic is very similar to an unbreakable vow, if I breach contract even to one as powerful as you my lord, I will die. This particular magic has been in use since the founders and the contract is bound to the castle itself, even if I were to leave the employ of the school I would still be held under the contract as the information given to me on any student during council could be considered harmful to the student. This goes for all students even those not of my own house. Though I truly wish to tell you even if potter somehow gave me permission to tell anyone I still would be unable too.

Voldemort took this all in and then sat back down in his thrown. "My Severus, you are telling me that you are unable to give any information on Potter because of you employment?"

"Regrettably" Snape conceded, "I rather despise the fact that the boy calls on me, or that Dumbledore demands that I behave my duties by calling on Potter to work over his issues. He is a whining brat that cannot even handle one simple…. He tells me all sorts of useless things and I can do nothing to rid myself of the memory." Snape shuddered, as if truly horrified at the talks he has been forced into.

The edges of his vision began to grey out and Harry forcibly pulled himself out of Voldemorts head.

He gasped as if taking a breath for the first time in a while and sat up, he drew his limbs to himself and wrapped his arms tight to himself and shivered as his migraine began to diminish. So Snape had only been helping him because Dumbledore demanded that he do it.

Screwing his eyes shut Harry rocked lightly as the feeling of betrayal spread from his chest to his limbs. He had trusted the man, with everything even about Dudley, though he hadn't really told him anything concerning the Dursleys and now he was glad that he hadn't. cursing under his breath there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now, feeling disgust start to worm its way into his chest he stood and quietly grabbed his towel and toiletries, he made his way to the shower room locking the door behind him.

As he stepped under the hot shower he felt slightly guilty, this was his second shower that day and Snape told him to keep them to thirty minutes, then he shook his head water droplets splattering the tiled wall, the man didn't care for him, he just thought of Harry as a burden like everybody else. But then why had he hugged him? Snape hadn't been under any order to be nice to Harry then he could have just kicked him out of the office. Harry rested his head against the cool tiles as the hot water ran over his back.

He was so confused.

SS

Snape collapsed back into his arm chair and sighed letting his body sag into the plump cushion, that was one of the less nightmare inducing meetings, no little muggle children being tortured, and only a minute of the cruciatus. He shuddered to think what the next meeting would be like. He closed his obsidian eyes and sighed again, images of Harry Potter flashed before his closed eyelids and he wondered if the boy had seen the meeting. Groaning slightly he pulled himself up and out of the chair, he needed to check on the boy. Shedding his death eater robes and letting them fall to the floor and letting the magic surrounding his boots fall so they were normal slippers again. He turned up his nose at the sight of his wrinkled pajamas but ignored it. He made his way out and to the Gryffindor tower wondering if Harry had seen the meeting and hoping if he did if he'd let him explain.

When he reached the corridor leading into the dormitories, he casted a quick disillusionment charm on himself. He muttered the password to the sleepy fat lady. The portrait opened with a quiet creak and Snape quietly made his way in dipping under the top of the doorway, and paused in the common room to take in the muted red and gold. He cringed at how bright it would be during the day and shook his head. He quickly picked a stair case and started to make his way up.

He was startled when the stairs shifted under his feet and made him slide backwards down the stair slide. When he hit the carpet he tumbled. Blinking he smiled he picked the wrong stairs it would seem, turning he went up the right set of stairs and opened the door labeled 6th year. He made a quick glance around the room and spotted 5beds only 4 were occupied. Thinking quick he made his way through the dormitory to the attached bathroom and found it locked casting a quick alohamura he pushed open the door.

The steam in the room blasted him making it hard to breath. Fighting his way through the dense fog like steam he located the only shower on. Through the steam he could barely make out the outline of Harry lying on the tiled floor and spray striking him. Kneeling down he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, and was startled to find that the water had gone cold. Disturbed he gathered the shivering blue boy into his arms and pulled him into a dry patch of floor. With a flick of his wrist he turned off the taps to the showerhead, and summoned a towel.

He dried Harry off as quickly as possible and enlarged the towel; wrapping it around Harry securely he cleared the air of the steam and took a good look at the young man. His lips were blue the skin leached of color and wrinkled. Disparate he lifted the boy up and cradled him close; bring him into the boundary of his disillusionment charm.

He left the Gryffindor common rooms quietly and quickly carrying Harry all the way to his own courters. Once there he laid Harry down in front of the fire. Sighing as the 16 year old began to shiver; he prayed to whatever god would listen that Harry would pull through alright.

please review


	7. fire side arguments

A/N: hi all happy holidays, sorry for the sporadic updates i finally have something to give you guy i feel is worth reading anyway next chapter has alot of things happen in it, i'm planning on using a cliche or two and hopefully give them to you in a new way, a little teen angst and harry and snape bonding. also i may rewrite the first chapter and correct it i may not i'll let you know if i do or not. hopefully this will answer a few questions

please review, i'm getting a lot of favorites and alerts but hardly any review please even if its just saying you like it, my muse could seriously use some feed back... on that note i don't own, J.K. Rowling does, i'm ust barrowing... i'll shut up now. enjoy R.S.

* * *

Harry ached in his joints, his head hurt and he felt stiff. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings the sound of a crackling fire and it slight glow penetrating his eyelids. He felt warm and slightly confined with a scratchy fabric wrapped around him. Blearily he opened his eyes and found himself facing said fire, he could barely make out its flickering flames. He didn't remember falling asleep in the common room by the fire. He shifted and whatever it was that was covering him slid away. He gasped lightly as cool air reached his skin. Panicking he looked around and realized he wasn't in the common room At all, he didn't know where he was and he was NAKED.

Sitting up he secured the towel, for that's what it was a very large towel, around himself and made to stand. "I wouldn't do that", came the deep silk like voice of Snape from a doorway. Harry twisted around, to see the blurry outline of the tall dark man. "Where am I?" Harry croaked. "in my courters, I found you passed out in the shower nearly drowned from the cold water," Snape answered. "that's not right," Harry said, "I turned the water on hot." Snape nodded, "you apparently ran the hot water out, congratulations no one's done that since they installed the water tank in the early1900's"

Harry snorted, "what do you want professor?"

"to see if you're okay."

"yeah, I'm fine." Harry snapped crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Snape stepped closer, "Harry,"

Harry turned his face away from the man, "you lied to me." He stated his voice low and filled with hurt.

"you saw." It was a simple statement of fact.

"yeah, I saw, I saw you grovel at his feet, I saw you tell him about me, _you lied to me you said you cared I almost believed you!"_ Harry was no longer defensive he was angry, and hurt.

"Harry I never lied to you," Snape said raising his hands to placate the boy.

"Then what the hell was that!" Harry asked anger making his voice rise.

"I never lied to you Harry, I lied to him." Snape said taking another step forward, only to have Harry take a step back.

"How do I know you're not lying to me now, huh?" Harry asked all anger and attitude.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Snape scolded.

"Yeah or what you'll hit me too, try and teach me a lesson in respect!" Harry shouted, "Tell me, why should I, show respect to people who have never once shown me respect? You're just as bad as them saying one thing and meaning something else!"

Snape took a step back as Harry let loose, startled at the boys hate, but he honestly wasn't surprised with the hell he put the child through. When Harry turned away, Snape approached him again, "Harry I would never lay a hand on you out of anger, you know that."

Harry turned on him again, "no I don't know that, I don't even know _you_ how am, I supposed to trust you when all you've ever done is hate me! Do you know what it's like being hated and not know why? All you adult are the exact same, you forget to see and feel, if you just paid attention to what was around you and not just you and all your petty little grudges, I would never have been sent to the Dursley's!"

Snape startled, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"As last living heir to the potter name I have access to the potter volts including documents, my mother signed you as godfather in the case that Sirius was unable to take me. And stuck to it was a letter saying that you had refused to take me because and I quote, "no potter shall live under my roof." Harry did a very good imitation of Snape's customary sneering tone, even if his voice wasn't deep enough to pull it completely off.

As Harry talked what little color there was to Snape's already sallow skin drained away, "Harry I … I was young and stupid, i…" words failed him, finally he asked, "how long have you know about this?"

"Since I was 14, that's when I was allowed access to my full account." Harry said voice quite. He eyes his professor and honestly didn't know what to make of the look on the man's face. It seemed to be a cross between mortification and grief. "I couldn't believe what I was reading, and had the goblins check it several times for error." Harry said, watching as Snape dropped onto the couch. He sank down next to the man. Snape turned to him and asked, "sorry just doesn't seem to cut it does it."

Harry shook his head, "but you can make it up to me."

"how?" Snape asked truly wanting to make it up to the young man who had still confided in him despite everything.

"keep you promise, and don't let me go back there," Snape nodded.

SS

When Harry was finally asleep on his couch wearing a spare pare of pajamas, Snape contacted two people who he knew would be up late, Madam Pumfrey, and the head master. The first he had check over Harry and tell Minerva that Harry was with him and that he was to be excussed from classes for the day. the second was to talk to Dumbledore about the very promise he had made Harry.

"Severus my boy," the headmasters cheerful voice greeted him as he exited the floo, "tea, lemon drop, Toffee?"

"No thank you headmaster."

"Severus, its Albus, no need to be formal so late at night, what can I do for you?"

"you remember some time ago when you approached me about taking on Harry since I was his godfather and I told in no uncertain terms was I going to take the child under my care?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered grey eyebrows arched in interest.

"well Harry confronted me about it, he apparently knew that I had been named godfather. Anyway I was wondering if I could revoke my previous decision and take him in?"

"I'm sorry Severus, but you cannot those decisions once made are final."

Snape sagged in defeat for a minute till he remembered the family tree he had locked in his office, "I'm related to him through his father. I could take him and the wards would still hold, and…"

Dumbledre raised a hand, "the blood magic work through the mother not the father, I'm sorry but the wards protecting him and the Dursley residence would fall the minute he'd step into your home, if you were his father it would be a different story entirely."

"but it obvious I'm not," Snape said a little despondently.

Dumbledore didn't say anything and let his Potions Master brood. He twiddles with his long beard and let his mind wander. He needed more robes; some of his brighter ones were starting to go dull and he hated anything in mute colors, unless he was going to bed. Absently he offered Snape a lemon drop again only to be shocked out of his thought when the dark man took one. Only when he saw snapes face go puckered and the mans eyes water did he stopped being in shock. He laughed as the brooding man spit the candy out onto his carpet and cough.

"Can't handle sour Severus?" he asked.

The glare he received did nothing to stifle the laughter, he would have to remember to show that memory to Harry when he had the chance.

SS

Snape left Dumbledore's office and took the long route back to his courters and thought the entire way, there was no real way to insure that Harry wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's and finding a solution for the problem was eating away at the back of his brain.

He entered his home with no solution in sight, and made his way to his bed. Maybe this weekend he would be able to figure something out It was a Hogsmeade weekend after all.

tbc


End file.
